1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and in particular relates to a navigation system which can show the active area of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The navigation system provides user navigation information and the user can go from one place to another more quickly and efficiently. However, if the user comes to a new region and is not familiar with the region, the user does not know which area he has been and which area he has not been. This may waste the user's time. Furthermore, when the user wants to go some place where he has never been before, the present navigation system cannot provide such information on the display map.